User talk:Ultimate alien
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fanfiction Comics Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi Hey it's Duncan Crook. Can you make me a mod? Azmuth The Juice OK Of course dude, and by the way i like your main plot for the infestation series.Smallvilleantonio 22:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) hey dude,you welcome. and by the way what about your creations on the ben fan fiction wiki,why havent you edit this last day and what about creating the chapters for your series infestation and have you seen my supernova.wikia.com ?Smallvilleantonio 00:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) one thing...........i know you are preocupied,in fact i was also,with my wiki,i have made it all by myself,but dont worry wikia doesnt erase wikis that are little or inactive.Smallvilleantonio 00:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) as i say,promote your wiki on the ben fan fic wiki and on other wikis!00:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC)Smallvilleantonio no dude,that is actually not a problem.each user adapts it's preferences,and always unlogged users have less rights and abilities than logged ones.when you are on a wiki and you put on your preferences -let your skin choice be overrided by the admin- youll see the wiki alaways as the admin wants.and when you put your skin on the wiki,without been a n admin,only you will see the wiki that way.so theres no problem to fix,the unlogged users must log in to have more privileges and thats it.and promote your wiki on the ben 10 fan fic,they are all logged users,is rare to find there contributors who are anonymous.Smallvilleantonio 03:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) hey hey dude,thats a good idea.well thought!Smallvilleantonio 23:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) mine is still called supernova productions,is a silly name I know,but is still in preproduction.Smallvilleantonio 23:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) yes yes dude,that goes too for terra and master battles.I created both. I will be inactive in the pictures aspect of the wiki,cause im a little bussy with my final exams at my last year at highschool.so if im inactive dont think i have abandon the wiki.ok, i also have two one-shot productions called Outsider and the other is '' one day they'll make a movie about me''.Also another one called Hereafter.Smallvilleantonio 23:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) hey dude,ill contact wikia to get that stuff right away03:23, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Smallvilleantonio it is good,however I havent used it that much to tell you it is the indicated software.if you wanna be a good designer and drawer use all the pack of software of macromedia and adobe.Smallvilleantonio 17:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC) just go to Special:Preferences on any wiki,and theres an option that says how you want your new username.Smallvilleantonio 22:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) i was wwrong dude,sorry,youll have to contactt wikia Smallvilleantonio 23:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC) hey dude, was just informing you that every image i made or will made is completely created by me either drawed or in photoshop.the hot planet i made was inphotoshop,without using any images from the web.Smallvilleantonio 22:25, October 28, 2010 (UTC) THANKS! dude,dont worry,others will come in time.The thing is not all users like to create their own stories,they like to be just dumbs who works for others (contributing on wikis about famous series all the time) ,and there are also creative people,but with creations so poor they have to be based on something famous.but they are people like us,like Roxas103(the guy who crwated carthage) and others that like to create our own stuff because we believ in our potential.believe me im not creating all this stuff just for the wiki,in my house i have like 30 notebooks full of series and ideas for my projects.I really want to make them real someday,and i hope you are working to make them real too.be patient ,some one really creative will come to the wiki.Smallvilleantonio 01:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) 1-Coincidentially,I graduated as a Graphic designer this year,in highschool. 2-Becoming graphic designer doesnt mean you cant do various things in your life.Smallvilleantonio 03:45, October 29, 2010 (UTC) 3-instead it is a little step in the pat of success 4-after becoming a grate designer,youll have to advance and study something more to become more than a profesionalSmallvilleantonio 03:45, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Shockingly Dan Thanks Shockingly Dan was inspired by Static Shock but I am going to keep it original and not copy Static.User_talk:Batking30 Go Edits! 02:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Users and Contest Hey we are the only 3 users. Smallville,you and me also plz join this 10,000 Aliens Contest 2 User_talk:Batking30 Go Edits! 02:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) i was hoping you liked it.! any ideas for my comic (Terra)?Smallvilleantonio 02:25, November 3, 2010 (UTC) no.........I like it! however....what thieves are you talking about.? Smallvilleantonio 02:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I told you a good user would come soon and.........................................batking came!Smallvilleantonio 02:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) change should we call the wiki 'original comics wiki,?you know because everything we have made here is original on a 100%.and the word fan fic sounds like if we are working with creations based on existing stuff.' Smallvilleantonio 02:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) just saying my opinion- hey,thanks good idea,but the name for the chapter? Vortex or Black or pitch black .Smallvilleantonio 22:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) waths suppppppppp yes I reallly like it now more than before,at first i thought ferrin was a angel of some sort,but now I have noticesd it is more original than i thought. good job,continue like that,and also continue creating more stuff ffor more series.Smallvilleantonio 22:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) hey dude,use the new character template i used on Ferrin,it is better than the infobox,asyou noticed the infobox was little blurry and the letters could not be read without forcing the look. dude,investigating and putting rare words or words of other languages into your creations,is just one of the aspects of a true Writer!...........good job!Smallvilleantonio 23:42, November 4, 2010 (UTC) i can make good templates. however i didnt make those you mentioned.Just edit the page in source mode,instead of standard mode, and copy the template format from an article,and just change the information when you put it on other articles.Smallvilleantonio 01:59, November 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks,and no problem,just tell me what to changeSmallvilleantonio 19:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC) HEYYYY bestie whats up? Hey have you heard of skEEtskEEt productions? My other best firend other than you is going to make it !!! Is chu on skype cause i tried to talk to you but noones answereds its hey dude, long time no see................again, I really like th arch angel and hope some time you can give some more info about it's stories. About the comics,I already started college and have little to no time to do my stuff on the wiki,so sorry,but as soon as I can il do it.And speaking of the stories stubs from other users,we shoul live them as they are,maybe theyll finish them at some point,the important think they already started.Please do more drawings fot the arch angel, I am hoping to see the image of the fire pellets and other items.Smallvilleantonio 00:21, February 1, 2011 (UTC) hey dude, I have been working in some cool drawings but I dont have scanner , but as soon as I can I ll upload them!!Smallvilleantonio 01:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) hey dude its me smallvilleantonio, just want to gtell you to catch up with the prototype of the cover for my new comic on facebook, please leave your facebook name or link on my talk page or on your talkpage and also tell everyone else so we can all be connected on facebook to ctach up with each others works please, my facebook is Antonio Jose Chavez you will recognize it because i have a photo of supernova. 01:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC)